poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting the Miner Trains
This is where our heroes meet the Miner trains for the first time in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire. heroes enter a room to rest in Shining Armor: Those were some intresting engines. Fluttershy: And that whale one was so cute! Spike: Steamy said there were some more on the submarine. Applejack: Ah' wonder who they are? Rarity: We can't know for sure but, I'll be looking forwrad to meeting them. then lays down on something a set of eyes appear in the dark Male voice: Hello? Rarity: shreiks Who said that? Male voice: Me. Rainbow: Who's "me"? Male voice: Over here. group look over the side and something starts coming out of the darkness. First a orange jack hammer prong comes into the light, then a green engine comes out, and then last his tender, which has some dynamite latched on the side Edward: Blistering boilers! In all my long years, I've never seen anything like that before. Steam Grindor: You, miss unicorn. Twilight: Me? Steam Grindor: Are you, Twilight Sparkle? Twilight: Yes, I am. Pinkie: We've never seen you before! Steam Grindor: Yeah, I figured. James: Who are you? Steam Grindor: I'm Steam Grindor, Miner Train #1. Scootaloo: What's that orange-thingy sticking out from your face? Steam Grindor: That's my jackhammer. Rainbow: You have a jackhammer on your nose? Steam Grindor: The jackhammer is my nose. Rainbow: Oh. Applejack: Are you one a' them engines Steamy mentioned? Steam Grindor: Yeah, I am. Male voice: So am I. them look back and see a green tank engine with huge claws Steam Mech: Hey there. Toby: Who are you? team are about to walk up to the tank engine Steam Mech: No, ya don't have to move, I'll come to you. 4 mechanical legs come out his sides and lifts him on the track and he walks over Applejack: Whoa Nelly! Twilight: You can walk?! Steam Mech: Yeah I can. of the team tap Steam Mech's legs to see if they are real Applejack: Land sakes! Yer' legs are really real! Steam Mech: Yep. Edward: Now, that's really something I've never seen before. Steam Mech: I get that a lot, out his claw Steam Mech, Miner Train #2. Twilight: Steam Mech's claw and shakes it Twilight Sparkle. Steam Mech: Really? Nice to meet you. something taps Rarity's shoulder Rarity: Hmm? Male Voice: S'cuse me, you're laying on my flatcar. Rarity: Oh I'm sorry! Male voice: It's alright. an orange scoop comes out of the darkness followed by a yellow front loader and then the flatbed follows behind, which loaded with demolitions tools and other stuff Mucker: Hello. Pinkie: Are you a front loader? Mucker: Yeah, a Railway front loader. Henry: A railway front loader, on treads? Mucker: I'll explain that later. Who might you guys be? Twilight: Oh I.. Mucker: Wait! Don't tell me! I'll found out for myself! grabs Twi's hoof and deploys a mechanical arm with tweezers on the end Twilight: Whoa! Hey, what are doing? Let go of my hoof! to pull herself loose Mucker: Easy, there. I'm just trying to get a sample. Hold still. takes something off Twi's hoof Ah, here it is! then deploys a telescope thing Let's see this guy's story. magnifying lenses drop down in front of the telescope one by one Okay. view microscopic Ink from pen ink #3, type used in Libraries, fragments of a feather quill pen #4, fragments of guide books and dictionaries. You have an owl, male, 4 years old, species: Brown Owl. These are microscopic hoof prints of a librarian and a Princess' protege. Twilight: Yes! That's right. I'm Twilight Sparkle, I am the prized student of our benevolent leader, Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. And I am also the librarian of the Golden Oaks Ponyville Public Library. and I do have an owl! Mucker: Nice to meet you. Rarity Now, let's find out about you. about to grab Rarity's hoof when he stops Uh, may I? Rarity: Sure, just don't get it dirty.out her hoof These have been well groomed. Mucker: Ah, a clean one aw? grabs Rarity's hoof and takes something off Now, what's your story? at it with his microscope telescope Let's see. view microscopic Small fragments of gem stones, samples of fancy fabrics, rare thread, and other fashion items, Sample of Lauren F, formula 1563, Keratin-B supplemented shampoo. You have a cat, short-haired persian, female, 3 years old, 4 of a litter of 8. These are microscopic of a rich, sophisticated, fashion designer and a gemstone collector. Rarity: Yes! That's absolutely correct! I am Rarity. Mucker: Applejack Can you too, please? Applejack: up her hoof Way ahead of ya'. Mucker: something off her hoof, then looks at it with his microscope telescope Let's see this story. view microscopic Smalls bits of mud, and matter from barn pens, some bits of straw, animal feed of all kinds. Small rope fragments. Some samples of apple trees, several different breeds of different ages. You have a dog, Border Collie, female. 6 years old, 42: dog years, 6 of a litter of 9. These are the markings of a farmer, and rodeo girl. Plus, an Apple farmer. Applejack: That's right! Ah'm Applejack. Mucker: Fluttershy Now you. Fluttershy: and slowly backs away Mucker: Oh, you're shy. Fluttershy: quietly Yes. Mucker: Don't fret, I'm not gonna hurt you. Fluttershy: softly Okay. up her hoof Mucker: something off let's see here. at it with his microscope telescope What do we have here? view microscopic Animal feed of several kinds, samples of forest grounds and fauna. Teraferma samples. You have a rabbit, male. 6 years old 3 of a litter of 52. This is the samples of an animal caretaker and expert. Fluttershy: Yes, and I'm Fluttershy. Mucker: RD You're next. Rainbow: Alright. up her hoof Go ahead, take a sample. Mucker: Actually, I want one of your feathers. Rainbow: Oh. her wing Mucker: Thanks. pulls out a feather, then looks at it with his microscope telescope Let's see. view microscopic Fragments of different clouds, a lot of sweat. Fragments of training equipment and strong muscular bind to it. You own a tortoise, 14 years old, and very strong. These are markings of a weather pony, an athlete, and a show pegasus in training. Rainbow: You're right! I'm all that! Rainbow Dash. Mucker: Pinkie Your next. Pinkie: Okie Dokie Lokie! Mucker: Sample from your tail. Pinkie: Sure. turns around and lifts her tail Mucker: out a hair Let's see here with you. at it with his microscope telescope view microscopic Samples of sugar, flour, baking soda, baking powder, and other baking supplies. Fragments of party and joke items. Small bits of confetti, streamers, and ribbons. Sample of Bubbly shampoo. You have an alligator, 1 year old, young male. Species: Southern. These are all the markings of a cake baker. Also, a party-planner, jokester, and super, hyper activeness pony. Pinkie: Thanks. And I'm Pinkie Pie. Mucker: You're welcome. Shining Armor: I'm next. up his hoof Here. Mucker: I don't need a sample from you, I'll figure out by observations. Shining Armor: Oh. Alright, carry on. Mucker: up to Shining Armor and starts examining him Alright, up one of Shining Armor's front legs Big hooves, strong, muscular bind. Mane consisting of different shades of Navy blue. Strong, muscular legs, thin waist. Short cut, tail in the same color scheme as your mane. A cutie mark in the shape of Navy blue shield, with a six pronged magenta star, and 3 small stars above it. This are the qualities of a soldier. But not just any soldier, Captain of the Royal Guard! Shining Armor: That's right! I'm Shining Armor. Mucker: Wow. Cadance Now you. Cadance: Go ahead. Mucker: examining Cadance Slick, slender bind. Thin, long legs. Narrow body. Golden necklace around neck. Long protruding horn, tri-colored mane, and tail done in curls at the ends. Cutie mark consisting of a sky blue crystal heart, with golden royal crests on the sides. Golden hoof-guards. And pulls out one of Cadance's wings a huge set of pink wings with light purple tips. And to top it off, Cadance's crown A golden crown with purple gems. it back You are a young princess. Namely, niece of the highest Princess of the kingdom. Cadance: Yes. I'm Cadance. Mucker: Nice to meet you all. Twilight: How did you figure all that stuff out from a tiny sample of DNA and observations? Mucker: It's quite simple really. I'm a geologist, and a super intelligent scientist. Rusty: Yet, you have a flatcar of explosives. Mucker: Yes, I'm also an explosives expert. Rusty: So, what kind of explosives? Mucker: Dynamite, gun powder, black powder, C4, ANFO, and a few detonation tools. Sir Handel: What about Nitro Glycerin? Mucker: No way. That stuff's way too unstable. It's not worth the risk. Skarloey: Good thinking. Mucker: I'm Mucker, Miner Train #3. another engine with claws appears Pinkie: Hi, what's your name? Steam Claw D.: Steam Claw Digger, Miner Train #4. Peter Sam: What big claws you have. Steam Claw D.: All the better for digging with. the floor rumbles a bit Pinkie: Whoa! a huge steam locomotive's shadow is seen. Then a huge dual-rotating drill enters, followed by a huge engine with big wheels and 2 huge floodlights that are his eyes Twilight: WHOA! Stem Driller: Hello. Percy: Wow. Scootaloo: A giant steam locomotive with a huge dual-rotating drill? Now I've seen everything. Gordon: You're the biggest engine I've ever seen! Henry: You're even bigger than Murdoch! Steamy Driller: Thank you. Steam Driller, Miner Train #5 Thomas: You are amazing. I've never seen any train like you. Steam Driller: I can believe that, what other engine is there that looks like me? Emily: None. You're the only one we've seen like that. another engine comes in, with a huge sweeping turbine on the front and a flatcar with a miniature drill and a bunch of tools Hiro: Who are you? Steam Sweeper: Steam Sweeper, Miner Train #6. Charlie: "Steam Sweeper"? Steam Sweeper: I'm called that because this turbine on my front is used for sweeping up crystals, gold, silver, and other treasures. Bash: So you.. Dash: Look for treasures... Bash: And then sweep them aside with... Dash: Your turbine thing? Ferdinand: That's right. Steam Sweeper: Perhaps a demonstration is in order. Luke: What kinda demonstration? Steam Sweeper: Mucker. Mucker: down a few gem and crystals Steam Sweeper: up his turbine and then drives over the gems and crystals, sweeping them up and into a container in his back end Luke: Wow. Steam Sweeper: And that, my friends, is why I'm called Steam Sweeper. Rarity: But what happens to the gems you sweep up? Steam Sweeper: Open the back compartment in the back of my cab. Rarity: so Oh. another one pulls up, a green tank engine with a flatcar that has an excavator on it Percy: Hello. And who you might be? Steam Excavator: I'm Steam Excavator, Miner Train #7. Thomas: So, there are seven of you? Steam Grindor: Yeah. There is. Twilight: No kidding. Mrs. Packard: speaker All trains and ponies, please report to the bridge. Mucker: Uh, you guys better get going. We'll catch up soon. Thomas: Alright. Rheneas: Oh and nice meeting you guys. race for the bridge Steam Grindor: Yeah, nice meeting you guys too. Miner Trains gather most of their stuff and start to head for the bridge Mucker: What nice ponies and engines. Steam Driller: They're just as Steamy, Puffy, and Shai described. Steamy Grindor: Aye, indeed. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts